


【二相】月度优秀员工

by AkatukiL



Series: Arashi [4]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, ブラックペアン | Black Pean (TV), 三毛猫ホームズの推理
Genre: M/M, Rooftop Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatukiL/pseuds/AkatukiL
Summary: 渡海征司郎（二宫和也）/片山义太郎（相叶雅纪）衍生拉郎。





	【二相】月度优秀员工

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬运存档。

在这个人口持续饱和的现状下，人与人相遇并相爱的几率有多大？

片山义太郎对他和渡海征司郎这段不温不火的关系至始至终都无法摆脱心底那微妙的不安，若非恰好有案件需要到东城大学附属医院去调查，那他会和渡海产生交集吗？若非精神状况不对的嫌疑人恰好看到待在吸烟区吐烟瘦弱身躯的渡海并抓为人质的话，片山也不会有救下渡海的机会。后因良心不安探望渡海，稀里糊涂的在一起。

渡海从未说过“我爱你”、“我喜欢你”一类的话语，片山也不是纠结这种小事。只是，渡海这个人，他只要存在就能吸引众人的瞩目，这样优秀的光芒四射的人，和他在一起好像花光了自己这辈子的运气了吧。片山想。

喂，甜筒融化了。”

片山回过神，发现手中的甜筒已经开始融化，奶味的冰淇淋顺着脆皮筒下滑沾到手指。手忙脚乱地把融化的部分一一吸入口中，想到自己今天没带手帕，皱眉讪笑看着身旁神色淡淡的渡海，道：“小征……有纸巾吗？”

“不用这么麻烦。”

渡海歪了下脑袋，抓着不明所以看他举动的片山的手放到唇边，舌尖绕了虎口一圈将几滴落下的汁液咽下，眼睑上抬见人已经红了整张脸却还未想着将手抽回，恶劣的含入手指，舌面贴上指腹发出吮吸的咂声，才悠悠松开对方的手。

“嗯，干净多了。”

片山一度想收回手，在无人的地方这样挑逗他倒也还好，但身处随时有人进入的休息室上这样明目张胆，太挑战片山羞耻的底线，且渡海后面也没给他挣扎的机会。

“征司郎你！被人看到的话怎么办啊？而且……手指都麻了。”

“啧，看见就看见，走了。”

“咦，等等等等。”

休息室被猫田护士站在门口用手比了个大叉拒绝他俩继续待下去，表示自己要午休，拒绝中途睡醒会看到什么该打马赛克的画面。渡海与猫田对视了不到半分钟便主动离开，揽过片山的腰一推，没等人回应就直拽着人上了医院天台。也不懂片山一天到晚吃着甜食却还是这样一幅高瘦的身材是怎样保持的。每晚捏着片山纤细的腰都有也许单手就能把人一把握住的想法。

“小征，甜筒你帮我吃掉吧。”片山眨了眨眼，笑着将吃到一半的甜筒往满脸拒绝的渡海手中塞去，自己则心满意足地张嘴啃了上楼途中遇到的小女孩送的糖果。

这个人，扬着一幅爽朗的笑容总在做些诱惑他的举动，尤其多数时候总是没有自知之明。

本身并不是纵欲的性格，至学生时代到现在谈过恋爱的也都是女性，还只有两个，其余只相处了一晚的女性不算。两人相处了一年多的时间，恋人间该干的不该干的都干过了，这具身体也熟记于心。片山总是像试探他承受容忍程度的猫咪，时不时扬起爪子挠一下他的心脏，撩拨得渡海在休息室睡觉时脑海都是那些个画面，睡不安稳。

渡海毫不犹豫将被啃得乱七八糟的甜筒扔进装了已经用过的便当盒的垃圾袋，一把拽过傻乎乎的片山拉进隐蔽不被阳光照到的阴凉死角，现在正是阳光热辣的时候，天台基本上没人会进来，且天台的门早已被不知道从哪拿了钥匙的渡海锁上。

“碍事。”

片山惊慌失措的声音萦绕耳畔，渡海被饶的心烦意乱，眼前絮絮叨叨张合的嘴唇红润湿亮，将人推到墙边，手指扣住瘦削臂膀强迫性使其屈膝压下身子，不由分说地吻上那张因突如其来的动作而张开的唇。

“唔，等…小征……”

片山常年追捕犯人跑跑跳跳的健康身体愣是无法挣脱除了做手术外就是睡觉的渡海，轻松占据对方领地的渡海攻势强硬不容抵抗，手掌扣在片山敏感的腰窝揉捏几下就将酥麻软下的身体掌握，直至片山被吻得无法呼吸推搡着他才稍稍给人喘气的功夫。

“我说，你到底在不安什么？”片山双眼迷蒙疑惑地看他，渡海紧贴片山的唇，哑声道。

“诶？小、小征是想在外面做吗？”片山眼神闪烁，答非所问。平日里慵懒无神的眼此时亮的令他心慌，直盯盯地望着他的神情叫片山瑟缩了肩。

“哈，那就做吧。”

渡海使了点劲咬了口片山的唇，在人咧嘴轻嘶的同时手指灵活抽出被人掖下裤子的衬衫，滑进抚摸有着腹肌明显的麦色肌肤。片山的身材是他见过的众多身体中中等偏上的棒，比之更好的男性身体也都见过，却都没有片山这般更能引出他欲望的。

“不、不行，等等，会有人看到的。”

抓住快触碰到乳首的手，片山红着脸退缩至不可能再有地方躲的墙角。他不是渡海这种欲望较低的人，恐女的症状令他从未谈过恋爱，初恋都还是眼前这气势汹汹地人，不曾做过的青涩身躯经过渡海多次的调教下，只是简单的撩拨就能使其下身颤巍巍地向人致敬。

天台这种四无遮掩的地方，太超出他对性事所能承受的场所，不像过年时去泡露天温泉时还有几块竹板遮挡。

“啧，没人上来的。”

“那也、啊、别——”

渡海不再理会，直直凑上前去，隔着衬衫张唇轻咬片山在被抚摸腰肢时就已立起的乳首，手指解开皮带扣拉下拉链直往片山的裤中钻去。片山反射性弓起腰的动作就像将自己主动投喂到渡海嘴边，羞耻的心态让他捂住自己的嘴唇掩盖被爱抚时发出的声音。

在渡海一次又一次强力的吮吸和撕咬下，片山的上身酥软至轻微颤抖，明白不可能阻止渡海的动作也放下羞耻主动迎合，背靠墙角感受墙体微弱的凉意时片山思绪发散了下，都说男性的乳首感觉迟钝不是敏感带，但渡海的触碰却像带来了电流，一点点缓慢却不容忽视地侵蚀他的脑海，夺走他的理智。

没人能抵挡住这样双眼水润全身心都散发着放松任人宰割的片山，当然渡海的独占欲也不会让任何人能够看到这样的恋人，尤其对方现在乖顺地将双手搭在他肩上，就像被顺毛的兔子乖巧窝在主人的怀中。

好心离开被津液含湿了乳首位置的衣料，半透明的白色衬衫隐隐透出被遮盖住的颜色。渡海扯下一根腰腹处的耻毛，恶劣的看着片山惊叫了声收紧小腹，在他不自觉噘嘴用眼神控诉的情况下，伸手滑进内裤，碰触湿热勃起的阴茎，指甲捻上前端湿漉漉吐着前液的头部爱抚。

“小义太郎好兴奋，这么喜欢我？”

“喜、喜欢小征的……嗯唔…想要小征的吻……”

啊啊，看吧，这样单纯直接阐述自己欲望的义太郎是我渡海征司郎一手教导出来的好学生呢。

渡海心情愉悦，勾唇触上片山伸出的粉色舌尖，吻得缓慢缠绵，舌间的纠缠令两人面部的距离紧贴，渡海带着笑意和专注的目光叫片山难以不害羞，只得将注意力集中在渡海逐渐加重攻势引发黏糊水声的亲吻。

搭在对方肩上的手放下，触碰渡海下方引人注意的裤裆，片山熟练地拉下裤链伸手去抚摸硕大的大块隆起。童颜巨根说的就是渡海这样具有欺骗性颜的人，片山初时是怕的，但每次只是疼那刚进去的一瞬，在对方高超的技艺下片山早已呻吟不断，享受起性爱带来的快感。

“带套了吗？”渡海被猫田赶了出来，急匆匆的身上也没带安全套，只有白大褂口袋中上次放着忘记收走，只剩下半管的润滑液。

“啊、没有……怎么可能随身带那种东西嘛。”吻得难舍难分的两人再次松开，片山的嘴唇早就红肿发麻，声音也变得低哑甜腻，长时间的亲吻让他脑袋晕乎，不自觉露出在家中才会说出的柔软撒娇的语调。

“那义太郎要好好负责后果才行。”

炎热的天气下，两人这样身体紧贴动作激烈，汗液早就浸湿了衣服，想着下午还有工作也没彻底脱下，惹人难受。

浑身燥热加上身体发软让片山无力的靠在渡海身上，深呼吸还能闻到对方身上医院特有的消毒水的味道。脖颈露在渡海眼皮底下，食物当前哪有不享用的道理，渡海张嘴在人后颈咬出印子，舔吮混着汗液湿淋淋的颈部。

渡海脱下白大褂铺张在地上，轻松抱起瘦削的片山压在外套上，脱下对方的裤袜鞋子，从外套口袋中掏出润滑液，挤了满手都是湿滑的液体，冰凉的润滑液送入窄小的后穴，激得片山一阵哆嗦忍不住收敛了张开的双腿，后又乖觉分开，少女般双手捂脸不去看一片无云蔚蓝的天空，这无时无刻不在提醒着他在对方办公公共区域办这档事。

“小征、啊…快点……”

“在这种地方的义太郎格外敏感呢，还有一个小时，慢慢来。”

裸露在外高高翘起的阴茎顶端不断流水，被欲望缠身的片山有些不耐，渡海温柔开拓的动作增加了空虚感和瘙痒般的快感，让片山愈发扭动臀瓣。

穴口不断收缩挤压着渡海的手指，下身膨胀的硕大阴茎也摆明了他的难忍。见扩张的差不多，渡海握住柱身，一手紧掐片山乱动的腰缓缓进入。

“啊啊、好大……小征动唔……”

甜腻变调的呻吟、放大的瞳孔及紧窒的甬道都表明片山对进入所感受到的欢愉。渡海喘了口气，压下想把对方贯穿的欲念，巨大的阴茎抽出再往前一送，手掌拍下蜜色的臀肉，掀起一下肉浪引得片山再一次发出不堪忍受的呻吟。

“义太郎的小穴好紧，唔，又夹紧了，这么喜欢我的阴茎吗。”

渡海九浅一深的缓慢抽送，阴茎直直掠开紧绞的嫩肉往片山的敏感点，润滑液带来的细微水声及囊袋碰上臀瓣的脆声荡在两人耳边。片山像是找回了羞涩，双手攥紧了身下属于渡海的外套，仰首露出修长的脖颈，神似爱心形状的喉结露在渡海眼皮底下随着片山的吞咽上下滑动，引诱他去啃咬。

“哈……喜欢、喜欢征司郎的全部……”

片山断断续续的话语传入渡海耳畔，认真的语气让他愣了愣，本只是一句调情的话语却得到一句令人惊喜的告白，渡海突然加快了抽送的速度，一次又一次的顶着片山的敏感点，任由对方克制不住紧搂住他将来不及咽下的津液打湿肩头的T恤。

“要喜欢我就要付出义太郎的全部，义太郎，你是我的人。”

渡海望着片山泛湿的眼睛低哑着嗓音道，不等片山给予回应，又大开大合地操弄那熟透艳红淌水的后穴。

“呜……征司郎、也是我的……”

生理性的泪水顺着眼角滑落，浸湿鬓发，修长的手臂搂住渡海，双腿环在他的腰间交叠压下，连带着连接的下身进入的更深，激起片山下身流水的部位愈加黏滑，仰起头吻上对方的唇。

似是被片山难得表现出的独占欲影响，渡海双手拥住，将人笼罩身下，两唇分开又快速相贴，片山的呻吟含糊而又破碎，对渡海来说却又是上好的催情药剂，能引出他内心更为邪恶的欲念，若不是考虑片山下午还有公务，渡海只想把人做到站都无法站起。

片山紧窒的甬道又热又黏人，每一次的抽出都显得困难，从而愈发用力地吮吸着渡海的阴茎，尤其刻意停留在敏感点时重重的碾磨都让他发出小动物般的声音，配上红了的眼珠活像受了委屈向他撒娇的可爱模样。

“啊…好深、啊！……小征、好难受啊……”

渡海重重地喘息，片山的性器憋得涨红，顶端随着抽插时身体的晃动湿淋淋地流出津液，弄脏彼此的上衣，不时淌流出白色的浊液。

比片山本人还要熟识这具身体的渡海深知他快要高潮，加快了胯部的抽送，力度的加大和快速的动作让从穴中流出的液体被捣成白沫，肉体碰撞的声音愈发大声，淫靡的气味和汗味混合让渡海也有些难耐。抑制住对方快要喷发的阴茎，无视身下人难受的推搡，更紧地抱住片山，重重抽送了几十余下将阴茎头部顶住敏感点的位置射出一股股精液。

“啊！……征、征司郎……呜…”

片山挺动了下，最终还是瘫软在渡海胸膛的位置，两人的下身仍然连接一起，小腹处的黏腻也叫人难以不去注意。理智重新占据片山的大脑，后知后觉地羞红了脸缩着身子，脚趾可爱地蜷缩贴在渡海的腿侧。

“怎么办？衣服都这样了。”

渡海抽出疲软下来的阴茎，还未能完全合上的后穴张着个小口，精液缓缓流出的场面色情到渡海都觉得鼻尖发热。

用自己垫在片山身下的外套草草处理了彼此的下身，见片山酸软无力仍在恢复的模样渡海帮其穿上裤子套上鞋袜，渡海从外套口袋拿出手机拨了电话。

“猫田护士，帮我拿两套衣服上天台。”

“啊，是。”

“……放心，没有下次。”

片山支起上身靠在渡海边上，听到“猫田护士”就僵直了身体，羞耻心仿佛将他淹没，等渡海挂断电话才捂着脸叹息道：“待会要怎么见猫田护士啊……”

“啧，你不是恐女吗？”不过猫田她，还真是不客气啊。渡海想到电话中猫田烦躁的语气和诓了他一顿米其林餐厅的饭。

“那不是一回事啦。”

“还不安吗？”渡海整理了下稍显凌乱的头发，道。

“没、没有，小征怎么……”片山转过脸挠了挠耳朵，小声嘟囔自己有那么容易看出来吗。

“你的脸写着我很不安四个字，笨蛋。”

渡海率先站起身，收拾了润滑剂的管子提着垃圾袋低头看仍坐在地上的人，“你不相信我？”

“才不是！我相信小征！”

背光的缘故令片山无法看清高高站起的渡海的表情，但那双眼睛仍然注视着他，映入眼睛里的也只有他傻愣的模样。渡海的问话听到耳朵里，片山毫不犹豫地反驳了他，一同站起身直视着渡海的眼睛认真地回答。

“记住你刚才的话，笨蛋。”

渡海嗤笑了声，上前几步轻吻片山还红肿的唇，笑盈盈地抚上片山的侧脸，在人耳垂咬下印子。

“我是你的。”

彩蛋：

“小征小征，这个月我拿到了优秀员工哦！”

片山恰逢无事，一顺溜就带着福尔摩斯跑到渡海的休息室里，兴奋地像个孩子扬着笑容对他炫耀。

“嗯，原因？”

渡海看着福尔摩斯跳下片山的膝盖，迈着步子轻盈跳到摆放了各种东西的茶几上对他喵喵一叫，敷衍回应。

“……”

原以为片山会滔滔不绝的讲述，渡海疑惑地转过头，见片山突然闭上嘴红着脸不知所措时稍稍想了想便扬起嘴角，道：“啊，是我们在天台那天唔——”

渡海恶劣的微笑和拖长的怪异调子让片山暂时忽视了这是有“恶魔”标签的人，硬生生扑了上去捂住人嘴。

福尔摩斯鄙夷面前在沙发上胡搞瞎搞的两个人类，转头窝在书堆中打着哈欠享受窗户直射进来的阳光。


End file.
